


You Are All I Have Left

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Series: You Are All I Have Left [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste's +A Parenting, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: They shouldn’t be here…The city’s beloved heroes are fighting.They are fighting loudly, on a random rooftop, in the middle of the night, for over fifteen minutes now. Thinking they are alone.And they really shouldn’t be here.They should just go.“For the last time, it is not safe for us to know each other’s identity Chat!”They really really shouldn’t be here.Alya pats Nino’s shoulder and signal him about leaving. He Nods and they turn around to leave.“Well maybe you should thought of that before making me pregnant!”Chat Noire’s screech freezes them on the spot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: You Are All I Have Left [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973794
Comments: 30
Kudos: 232





	1. Don't Cry Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeking Shelters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215819) by [GuardianKarenTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier). 
  * Inspired by [i think it’s time i told you (i’m a fan of your universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835279) by [a_miiraculer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/pseuds/a_miiraculer), [clairelutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra). 
  * Inspired by [Don't Let Me Let You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993728) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



> the spare room in ch three is from kare, some of the lines are from the other two.
> 
> (read the series notes for things you need to know about this universe)
> 
> Now there are some stories when Ladybug and Chat Noir end up dating each other and then _somehow_ Marinette gets pregnant. Marinette doesn’t tell Chat And then somehow he gets out of the picture. (Like I don’t know, leave the city or stuff like that.) Only to come back and finds out a _lot_ later.  
> Now, I am _very _against that idea, because this is not just her choice to make, Adrien has every right to know about his own kid.  
>  (Unless if she has a good reason like for protecting the kid n herself or sth but it's usually sth stupid)__
> 
> __
> 
> __Though this is not what this fic is about. The fact that Marinette is able to do such a thing in the first place is because she has a _very_ supportive family. Adrien though? He doesn’t have that luxury. So what will happen when a girl!Adrien is in the same situation?_ _

They shouldn’t be here…

The city’s beloved heroes, are fighting.  
They are fighting _loudly_ , on top of a random rooftop, in the middle of the night, for over _fifteen minutes_ now.  
Thinking they are _alone_.

And they _really_ shouldn’t be here.

They should just _go_.

“For the last time, it is not safe for us to know each other’s identity Chat!”

They really _really_ shouldn’t be here.

Alya pats Nino’s shoulder and signal him about leaving. He Nods and they turn around to leave.

“Well maybe you should thought of that before making me pregnant!”

Chat Noire’s screech freezes them on the spot.

Their heads snaps towards each other.

Alya and Nino then both sprint back to stare at the heroes from behind the chimney again.

Chat Noir has her hands over her mouth and Ladybeetle is staring at her like she _slapped_ him.  
“ _What?_ ” his astonish expression says it all.  
Chat Noire just keeps staring at him in horror.

A few seconds of silence pass.

No one seems to even _breathe_.

And then…

Chat Noir turns around to bolt.

Ladybeetle’s yoyo raps around her waist in time to pulls her back.  
“Oh no young lady! You are _not_ leaving.”  
He then immediately release her by the reminder of what she just told him.

Chat finally turns around but her head is down.

“Chat look at me.” Ladybeetle asks her with a worried look. She doesn’t. He just gets more worried. “Chat_”

No one is ready for the sudden way Chat burst to tears.

“Hey. Hey! It’s ok.” He runs and hugs her. “Ladybeetle.” she yowls out his name. He caress her hair. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to... I just…” he backs away and brush her tears with a worried look. “I was just really surprised” he then frowns. “How did you_ I thought you_”

She backs away to snap at him. “If you’re saying that I get myself pregnant in purpose just so I could know your identity_”

“Hey I didn’t mean that!” he stops her amide talking with wide eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that! I just…” he then frowns. “Ok I can see why did you think that, but I _didn’t_ mean that.” Chat just shoves her face back in his chest and continues to cry.

“Hey, Shhhh, It’s ok. Don’t cry.” He tries to soothe his girlfriend. “It’s ok. Hey, it’s all an accident, I get it. Chat, You know I didn’t mean that, why are you being so sensitive?”

“ _Because she’s pregnant, you_ idiot _._ ”  
The hidden couple hiss in unison.

Alya turns around to raise an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Nino just shrugs and reminds her silently. “Little brother.” She nods in understanding and turns back.

Ladybeetle is now sitting on the ground with Chat Noire on his lap.

They _really_ should leave.

(They don’t)

*****

This is messed up.

He is sitting on a middle of a random rooftop, in a red and black spotted spandex, in the middle of the night, with a crying girl on his lap.

_How did he end up in this situation again?_

“It’s the hormones.” Chat sniff and tells him.

 _Right, he made his partner/secret girlfriend,_ pregnant _._

“Someone did her homework.” He teases her lightly to light up the mood a little.

It backfires _horribly_.

“It’s been a week Bug!” she snaps at him again. “What else was I supposed to do!?”

Her outburst makes him flinch. Right, sensitive. Jokes are not_ wait!

“A _week_?” he asks her wide-eyed. “Chat, _how many months are you **pregnant**?_”

She stiffens and looks away.

“Chat?” he calls her alarmed.

“Two.” She murmurs quietly.

“TWO!?” his jaw hit the floor. “And you’re telling me this _now_!?” he cries out in shock.  
She glares at him. “I just found out myself _last week_ , ok!?”

He shakes his head. “Chat! Do you know how many akumas did we fought this past two month!?” he then closes his eyes and groans. “Oh god we even fought two amok!” his eyes then shot open with shock. “There was an akuma just _three days ago_!”

“This is not _important_ now!”

“Not_ are you kidding me!?” he shout. “Chat you’re pregnant, you’re not supposed to _fight_! Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“I was scared ok!?” she shouts back. He freezes. “I thought you’ll be angry. Beetle my father_” she tears up again. “Beetle, my father doesn’t even know I have a _boyfriend_. If he finds out about _this_ _”  
shit! He forgot about her father.  
“I couldn’t_ my father will kill me! I was _scared_. I didn’t know what to _do_. I don’t even know your name!” she starts crying. “You kept saying we can’t know,”  
wait was this why she kept asking for a reveal the whole week?  
“I thought you’ll leave me if you find out!”

The heroes jaw drops and his eyes _bug out_. “What!? _Leave you_!? Chat you’re my _girlfriend_ , my _partner_ , my best _friend_.” He reminds her all of her titles one by one. “That’s _my baby in there_. I’m the one who got you in this mess in the _first place_! I’m not going to leave you in a situation like this like a **jerk**!” He frowns and brush of her tears gently. “Chat why would you even _think_ that?”

“I was just so _scared_.” She hiccups. “If my father knows about this, if they even get a little suspicious, I’m screwed!”

He frowns a little. “Is this why it took you so long to tell me?”

She nods and murmurs. “I’m going to lose my father already, I can’t lose you _too_. You are all I have left _my lord_.” She blinks and tears drops of her eyes faster.

He hugs her tightly and rocks her back and forth. “I know my lady. It’s ok. I’m not your _father_. I’m not going anywhere, ok?”

She nods slowly and sniffs again. “I want to keep it.” His hold tighten. “ _Kitty_ , _of_ _course_ we’re keeping it. I’m not going to kill my own child! I’m not a monster!”  
She shrinks a little. “But my father_”

He freezes. “You don’t really think that he_”

“Makes me to abort the second he finds out? That’s _exactly_ what my father would do.” She tells him numbly. He frowns and mutters harshly. “I hate your father _so_ **_fucking_** _much_.” She snuggle closer to him and doesn’t say anything.

He frowns more and starts to swing her back and forth again. He always had plans to go and punch his father someday, but now? He was going to _fucking_ murder him. How dares he!? That bastard, asshole, monster, Excuse of the human being_

He keeps cursing and scowling at the air.

Later. He would go and find him _later_ and hurt him _so_ _bad_ _

“What are we going to do?” his kitty’s soft whisper brings him back to present. He gently back away a little and brush of her fluffy blond locks. “We’re going to get married.”  
Her eyes pop out. “We’re going to do _what_!?”  
He gives her a cool and calm look and repeat. “We’re going to reveal our identities, and I’m going to take you to _my_ _home,_ and introduce to my parents, and then we’ll have a big wadding that makes the _whole city_ jealous.” She keeps staring at him like he hit his head or something.

“We can’t… We… How… My father… That…” she stutters a few times, opening and closing her mouth every few seconds like a fish. “ _We can’t just do that!_ ” she finally manages to squeaks out an apprehensible sentence.

“Why not?” he shrugs. “I did plan to propose you the second we defeat Howkmoth anyway.” She blinks a few times. “You did?” he nods. “Yeap.” He then caressed her belly gently. “The arrival of this little kitten is just going to accelerate things a little.”

“Cat-Bug.” She corrects him. “They’re a cat-bug.” He groans. “Oh no! Call them kitty, kitten, little bug, _anything_ but _that_.” She pouts and repeats stubbornly. “I’m the mother and the one fostering them in her belly. I’m going to call them cat-bug if I want to.” He just rolls his eyes. She smiles and calm down a little, so he counts that as a win.

“Is this really ok?” She twist a strands of her Hair around one finger. Looking down and asking worriedly. “You’re parents_”

“They will _love_ you.” He tells her firmly. “Just as much as _me_.”  
He then starts to ramble about everyone’s reaction. “They’re going to feed you because they think you’re too skinny, my mother will coos over you every single second, my father will tries to keep you entertained by playing games and telling you about all of my _embarrassing moments_ , even my _friends_ will be all over you. They’re all going to fight over the kid’s _name_.” She giggles a little. “Really?” He nods and smiles. “Everyone are going to be super-duper angry that I didn’t introduce you to them _earlier_.”

“What about my father?” she reminds him. “He will_”

“If he wants you, he should go through _me_ first.” He tells her in a firm serious voice.

He then kisses her forehead, she closes her eyes and purrs in response. “It’ll be fine, ok? You and me against the world, remember?” she nods and hugs him. He hugs her back and kiss the top of her head gently.

They seat there in silence for a few moments.

When she seems to calm down enough, he takes a deep breath and calls out.

“Tikki, spots_”

“WAIT!”

A sudden scream makes them both jump out of their skin.  
Beetle bug spins around violently, takes his yoyo out and pushes Chat Noire to his back.

“Hey it’s me.” Alya rise her hands up in the air. “I’m sorry, I didn’t_”

“Babe, she’s _pregnant_.” Nino steps out from behind the chimney after her. “Scaring her is not the smartest move, you know?”  
Alya’s eyes widen. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t_ I didn’t mean to_”

“How long were you there?” the spotted hero hisses the words at them.

“We, uh,” they look guilty and ashamed. “We’re really sorry.” Alya says quietly. Nino rubes the back of his neck. “We sort of, heard it _all_? Sorry dude.”

The hero presses his eyes with his thumb and index finger and asks them in a hoarse voice. “Do you know the meaning of _privacy_?”

They both drop their heads. “We’re so sorry.”

He just sighs. “What the hell did you two were even _doing_ _there_?”

Alya shrugs sheepishly. “I saw you guys and sort of, followed you?” She adds quickly. “I just wanted an interview though, I swear.”

“We wanted to leave the second we saw you arguing. We really _did_.” Nino Continues after her.

“But then chat Sayed she’s pregnant and we got _curios_ …” Alya’s voice slowly trails off.

He just keeps glaring at them. They drop their heads again and apologize in unison. “We’re really sorry.”

He sighs deeper. “Yeah, Whatever. The damage is down anyway.” He then turns a little around and raises an eyebrow at his girlfriend. ‘ _You ok with this?_ ’ she just shrugs. ‘ _It’s ok, they apologized._ ’ he shakes his head. Chat and her kind golden heart.

He then turns around and looks at his _so-called best friends_. “You know maybe this is for the best.” His comment make they head snap up. “I was going to ask for your back up anyway.”

“Wait what!?” Chat stomps to come and stand next to him. “Why would you_”

“Chat you are _not_ going to fight.” He gives her a firm look.

“But_”

“ _No Chat_.” He repeats again and frown at him.

“But I’m your partner!” she pouts.

“And you are also going to be my _very pregnant wife_.” He reminds her. “You are _not_ going to fight and that‘s final.”

Chat shrink in herself and look down.

Something flicker over his head and he mentally face palms.

“Chat I didn’t_” he sighs. “I’m sorry this is not my choice to make I didn’t mean to decide for you.” _I didn’t mean to be like you’re father._

“But you sounded like that.” She whisper lightly.

He flinch. “Yeah and I’m sorry for it. I really didn’t mean to_ Chat I’m worried.” He gently grab her arm and squeeze it lightly. “You’re _pregnant_ Chat. You’re not supposed to _fight_! It’s dangerous.” He whispers more softly. “Think about the little one. We don’t want anything to happen to them right?”

“What if it was the other way around?” she looks at him from under her eyelashes. “You would still want to fight.”

“I would.” He nods because he really would he isn’t going to lie to her. “But you would make me stop as firmly won’t you?” he tells her and she steal her eyes away.

“Chat this is not easy for me too.” She glance over at him. He repeats more seriously. “I’m going to end up fighting _without you_. I _hate_ that.” He takes her hand and kiss its back. “Nobody is can replace you. Sorry Alya.” he sends an apologetic look towards his best friend. (Well, his best friend after _Chat_.)

She just waves a hand. “Nuh, it’s ok. I’m not going to even _try_ challenging her. She is Chat Noire after all.” Nino also nods and add with a smile. “Yeah dude, no one can compare to you. We wouldn’t even _dream_ of it.”

“See?” Beetle turn around and smile at his partner. “I’m going to end up calling out the whole team just because you’re not there!” she smile a little too.

“I don’t wanna do it as much as you babe, but sometimes,” he looks at her abdomen. “Some situations, requests a bit of sacrifice.” She touches her belly and looks as his eyes.

“Ok.” She nods softly and everyone sigh in relief.

“Now,” he looks over at all of them one last time and mutter to himself. “Tikki’s going to kill me.” And then ditransforms.

“Hey wait! Don’t just_ OH MY GOD MARIN!?” Alya shrikes in shock.

“ _Duuuuuuudeeeeeeeeee!_ ” Nino mutters, looking totally stunned.

Marin himself, just waves a hand and gives them an awkward smile. “Yeah, it’s me.” He then rubs the back of his neck and adds. “And as you heard yourself, I’m in _a little bit_ of a problematic situation_”

“ _A little bit_!?” Alya asks him astonished. “MARIN, YOU’RE THE _FREACKING LADYBEETE_! YOU MADE _CHAT NOIRE_ _PREGNANT_!”

“First of all, it’s Beetle bug.” He reminds her patiently. “And second, in _my defense_ , Chat was taking pills.”

The brunette just narrows her eyes at him. “You have _so much_ to explain, Marin Dupain-Cheng.”

And as if this whole thing isn’t surprising enough, Chat Noir’s transformation drops.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD! ADRIANNA!!?”

“Man! My best friends are super heroes!”

“Babe we are super heroes too, remember?”

Tikki’s looking at them with amusement while Plagg laughs like a maniac.

But Marin, has only eyes for one person.

“You know,” he says thoughtful. “I didn’t know it’s possible, but I hate your father even _more_ now.”

And for the first time that night, she laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg was the one who convinced Adrianna to tell Marin by the way.  
>  _my dear lovely black cat kwami._  
>  i soon post the aftermath. keep an eye out for it.


	2. I'm here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting the bug's parents.  
> how are they going to react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Sabin are... really something else.

“Would that be all?”

Marin stares at his parents dumb-struck with his mouth left ajar.

He then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Mom, Dad,” he snaps his eyes open and gives them a tight look. “I _just_ revealed to you that I was fighting super villains wearing a red and black spandex since I was _fourteen_. I made my partner and secret girlfriend _pregnant._ And I’m telling you _all this_ at the fucking five a.m. of a _Sunday morning._ ”  
His parents keep staring at him coolly.  
He throws his hands up in the air in frustration and shouts in disbelief.

“WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO FUCKING **RELAX**? _”_

Adrianna puts a hand on her mouth and laughs silently.  
Marin keeps staring at his parents with expectation.

Like, what the hell man!?

His mother rolls her eyes at him. “It’s because we _understand_. You said you couldn’t tell us because it would put us in danger, correct?”  
He nods his head numbly.  
His father continues “As for the pregnancy, I believe you were using some sort of protection?”  
They blush. Marin clears his Throat and mumbles. “Chat was taking pills.”  
His dad nods and smiles. “As I thought. It was an accident. Accidents happen kids. All we can do for now is to support and help you with your future plans.”

…Just like that!?

“ _Thank you_.”  
Adrianna’s thick voice makes him to collect his jaw of the ground.  
“Yeah we uh, thanks guys. Your support really means a lot to us.”  
Sabin smiles. “Of _course_. We’re not going to abandon our baby just because he made a mistake.”  
Tom adds with tenderness “And now we’re going to have a daughter too. And not to mention the baby!”  
Adrianna burst to tears.

Marin panics. “Hey, babe, it’s ok!”  
It makes her cry _harder_!  
“ _You’re parents are **so** **good**.”_ She says between sobs.  
He hugs her and tries to soothe her. “Shhhh. It’s ok. I told you they love you.” He strokes her fluffy blond locks gently.

“Here honey.” He turns towards his mother’s voice.  
Sabin extends a hand towards the blond. “It’s early, you must be tired.”  
She also remarks kindly. “You’re pregnant, you shouldn’t push yourself. Come on, I take you to Marin’s bedroom to rest for a while.”

The girl look at the offering hand and turns to look at him. “Is this ok?”  
He _so_ wasn’t ready for the full force of Chat’s innocent kitty eyes over Adrianna’s face. His heart miss a few bits.  
“I_ uh, sure? I mean! Yeah! sure! Mom is right, you should uh_ rest.”  
He stutters and blush like Crazy, because, _damn!_ Her _eyes_!  
He then squeaks. “Why don’t you go ahead? I join you soon.”  
The comment makes her _beam_ at him.

 _Shit_!

_This girl was going to be the death of him._

The said girl though, was completely oblivious about how she almost became a widow _before_ even getting married!

She turns around and takes his Maman’s hand. “Thank you madam Cheng.” She tells the woman shyly.  
“Call me Sabine dear.”

Marin watches his mother guiding her future daughter-in-la with a cautious hand behind her back, with amazement.

Wow! He _really_ loves his pare_

“Ouch! Dad! Dad, let go!”

He cries out in pain and surprise from the sudden way his dad tweaks his ear.  
His pleads fall on deaf ears as Tom pulls his ear harder.  
The bluenette flips his hands in the air like a Hummingbird and yells louder. “Dad it hurts! Ouch! Dad! Dad! _Let_ _go_!”  
“Marin Dupain-Cheng!” his dad calls in a stern voice. “Do you _realize_ the consequences of your actions?”

The poor boy finally manages to wriggle out from his father death grip over his ear. He covers his ear with both hand and backs away.  
“I thought you said you’re not angry!”  
He then jumps behind the sofa and takes cover.  
“I thought you guys said you _understand_!? What happened to the whole not abandoning you’re kids and all that!?”

Tom’s frown deepen. “I’m not going to kick you out but it doesn’t mean I won’t _scold_ you!” he then put his large hands on his waist. “Besides I said that words mostly to Adrianna. The poor girl was shivering like a leaf!”  
Marin’s back straightens with shock. “She was?”  
His dad ignores his question.  
“Marin, what were you thinking with yourself _young man_?”  
The hero’s head drops in shame. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful.”

The large baker just shakes his head. “Yes you _should’ve been_. Anyway. What is done is done.”  
He then narrows his eyes at his son. “I hope you have plans to Takes responsibility?”  
The boy’s shoulders drop. What was with people and the thought of him ditching!?  
“Dad, I’m not an asshole! Not to mention I _love_ her. Of course I’m going to take responsibility.”  
He then gives him a hurt look. “Why everyone keep thinking that? My pride is wounded!”

Tom just waves a hand at him. “Don’t be so dramatic, I just wanted to be sure. Now, what do you wanna do?”  
He rubs the back of his neck. “Uh, you know how Adrianna is a celebrity and all that?” he pause for his dad to nod.  
“Yeah well if the Media find out about her sudden pregnancy they end up getting targeted and all that because social media can be jerks when they want to.”

“Language.” He’s father scolds him.

“Yeah sorry.” He mutter an Apology.  
“And well since we were dating in secret_ well not _secret_ the whole city knows that Chat Noire and Beetle Bug are dating, but they don’t know about _Adrianna_ _ her being pregnant out of nowhere…”  
His dad nods in understanding.  
“So I was planning to get married? She is two month pregnant which give us a month time.”  
“Are you sure it’s the best idea?” his dad frowns in concern. “Marriage is no joke. To rush things like this…”

The comment makes him flinch.  
“Uh, I know it all sounds so rush and crazy but we were dating for four years now, and I had plans to propose her after the whole Howkmoth defeating thing anyway.”  
He gives his father a sincere look.  
“Dad I trust her with my _life_. We went through so many things together. She always had my back no matter what and stick to me through good and bad. She always protected me with all her might. Now, it’s my turn.”  
They were two half of a whole. She was _his_ whole world. As long as they work together, they can make this work. Like always.

“Ok. If you’re sure about your decision I’ll support you too.”  
He then ask. “What about her father. Did you talk to them?”  
He flinch again. “Uh about that.”  
He rubs the back of his neck. “Remember the stuff me, Nino and Alya told you about her dad? Like what a shitty person he is and all that?”

“ _Language Marin_. Yes I remember”

“Yeah well he is a real ass_ I mean uh,” he then pause and frowns. “Dad he really is an asshole, I don’t know how else to explain.”

His dad just laugh and shakes his head. “Marin!”

“Right sorry, we didn’t know how he would react so we didn’t tell him? Adrianna was afraid he will make her abort.”  
He frown and says furious. “You should saw her face when she was telling me about all this. She was so _scared_.”

Tom frown too. “Well that’s not right. Is her dad that bad?”

“Yeah dad I saw him.” He then shrugs sheepishly.  
“And to be honest one of the reasons I want us to get married is to cut his hands of Adrianna. He’s a jerk but he’s a _rich and powerful_ _jerk_. I’m afraid if he finds out he tries to drag Adrianna back and somehow hurt her and the baby.”

The older man nods. “If that’s the case I understand.”  
He then pause. “Though you know it’s still his daughter right? Maybe you should talk to him? He might surprise you. And Adrianna, I don’t think she likes losing his dad like this and so sudden too.”  
“Yeah she doesn’t.” he rubs his eyes with his thumb and index finger. “And I saw the way he treats his kid. But I had plans to pay him a visit. Even if it’s just to make Adrianna happy.”  
He then looks back at his dad and frowns. “though I don’t’ trust him in the _slightest_. I prefer to go alone and Adrianna stays with you guys.”  
His dad nods. “Wise decision, stress is not good for her.”  
He then put one of his large hands on his shoulder. “Don’t worry son. We take good care of her.”

Marin smiles and sigh in relief. God bless his parents. They really are the best. He then thinks of his poor kitty. Well, even if he failed on making Gabriel seeing some sense and be a good Parent for _once_ , she would still have him and their friends and his parents.

Soon enough it would be _their_ parents.

He likes that thought.

His dad nods in approval and pats his shoulder a few times. “You grew so much.”  
The comments make him blush. “Uh, um, thanks.”

“Is there anything else that I should know?”  
The Question makes him freeze.  
Which makes the man more Suspicious. “ _Marin_?”  
The boy winch and then sigh. “Yeah, ok. Dad, this is tikki.”  
He then open his jacket to let the kwami out.

Tikki immediately flows out and hovers in front of the large human’s face.  
“Hi! I’m tikki! I’m the person who gives Marin his powers.”  
She Explanation everything in her usual cheerful tone.

His dad is surprised but to his credit, he takes the news _way_ better than _he_ _did_ six years ago.  
(He was surprised ok!?)  
“Um, nice to meet you.” His dad greets her with a kind smile. “Thank you for taking care of my son during the years.”  
Tikki smiled back. “Oh don’t thank me, your son was the one who did all the fights. He is an excellent hero and my best Ladybug so far!”  
Marin smiled and pat the Ladybug kwami’s head gently. “Thanks Tikki.”

His dad suddenly put a hand around his shoulders. “Now, it’s time for the father-son talk. Let it out.”  
“Huh?” the boy frowns, confuses. “Let what out?”  
“Marin I raised you.” The man remind his son. “I know you’re freaking out inside but didn’t show anything to comfort your girl.”

He freezes and stares ahead.  
It’s like someone flicks a switch.  
Or maybe it’s just the reality of the situation _finally_ hitting him.

“Oh my god.” He murmurs, dazed.  
“Chat is pregnant.” He says louder.  
And then start panicking _full force_.

“OH MY GOD! I’m getting _married_! I’m going to be a DAD! I can’t be a _dad_! I’m just twenty! I don’t know anything about being a parent! I’m still in university, I don’t even have a JOB!”

He then turns around and grabs the other man shoulders and shakes him.

“DAD! WHAT DO I DO!?”

“Now, _that’s_ my boy.” His father pats his shoulder and teases him.  
“ _Dad~_.” Marin whines in misery.  
“Relax~. It’ll be alright.” He says in a comforting tone.  
He then put his hand around his shoulder again and guide him towards the kitchen.  
“Come on. Let’s bake some cookies”  
Tikki cheers. “Yay! Cookies!”

*****

An hour later, Marin has a calm mind and a plate of cookies.

He’s glad that he took some time with his dad to talk and just freak out over everything. He needed it.

“Hey _minou_ , you ok there?” he asks the second he inter the room and see that Adrien is still awake.  
“Are those cookies?” she asks happily.  
He smiles. “Yep.”  
He then winks. “I thought about you while baking them.”  
She blushes, her smile widen.  
He then climbs the ladder to his bed and seat next to her.

“Why didn’t you sleep? We were awake the whole night you must be tired. ” He asks while watching her eating.  
“I was thinking.” She says with a shrug and looks around his room.  
“I like the color of your walls, it reminds me of your eyes.”  
He smiles and raise a hand to wipe the crumbs on her cheek. “Yeah, it used to be my favorite color.”  
Her head turns around.

The way she titles her head to the side and stares at him with big curios eyes, makes her looks just like a kitten.  
“What’s your favorite color now?”  
He stares back and answers bluntly.  
“Green.”  
He likes the way she blushes from his answer.  
“Um… I… uh…”  
He likes making her stutter even _more_.

“Your mom is so nice.” She finally manages to change the subject.  
He smiles. “Yeah? Did you have a good time together?”  
She relax when he goes along with the change. “Yep!” she pops the ‘p’.  
“We talked about a lot of stuff.”  
She adds shyly. “I might cried a little more and had some panic attacks.”  
She smiles. “But she didn’t scold me or anything like. Instead talked with me until I calmed down.”  
Her smile suddenly falls. “She reminds me of my mom.”  
He frowns and hug her gently. “I’m sorry.”  
She hugs back. “I miss her Marin.” Her voice cracks when she says that.  
He just hugs her tighter, because that’s all he can do.

He then tries to distract her. “I know it’s still summer breaks but about university, I guess you should take Academic suspension.”  
She move a little back to look at his eyes. “Can I just continue physics?”  
Oh right, she was studying physics and Business Simultaneous.  
“I never really liked it anyway. My dad made me to study Business for when I was going to take over the company after him.”  
“Sure babe. If that’s what you really want.”  
She shrugs. “Yeah I am. With all this going down, I’m probably going to get disowned and disinherited anyway.”

“Oh relax kid. You still have me, remember?” Plagg says in his usual apathetic voice.  
“Yeah thanks Plagg.” She still seems sad despite the little smile she is offering the kwami.  
“Did my mom saw Plagg?” Marin asks.  
“Oh shouldn’t she?” she asks with a worried expression.  
“Oh no.” he rush to ease her worry. “My dad already saw Tikki.”  
He then asks curios. “How did she react?”  
“Well,” she smirk. “She sure was surprised when Plagg introduced himself as my _real dad_.”  
“He didn’t!” he laughs loudly.

“Well _someone,_ should take Responsibility for this kid.” Plagg says in a huff. “ _Gabriel_ sure doesn’t. I mean, I’m the god of Destruction and even I’m a way better dad then _him_.”  
Tikki just gives him a worried look. “Plagg you know that we shouldn’t_”  
“Yeah, well, I don’t _care._ She is _my kid_ now.” He then gives them a nonchalant shrug. “If Fu didn’t want this, he shouldn’t give me a kid in the first place.” He shouldn’t give me _her_ , is what he wants to say.  
And Marin knows it.  
_Tikki_ probably knows it.  
Because this is _Adrianna_.  
The sweet, kind, self-scarifying, pun loving, goofball of a silly kitty Adrianna.  
It’s really hard to don’t get attached to her.

“You know what?” Marin tells the black kwami. “I’m going to bake you a cheese cake just for that.”  
“Marin!” tikki protests.  
“Yes!” Plagg is sure pleased.  
He then eyes him warily. “You know, you’re not so bad. I like you kid.”  
The comment makes the boy to raise an eyebrow at him. “Offering you cheese was all it took for you to give me your approval? Wow I would do it sooner if I knew.” He then winks at Adrianna who just rolls her eyes, amused.  
Huh. she learned that from him!

“Approval?” Plagg sneers at him. “I said I _like_ you kid. Nothing _more,_ nothing _less.”_ He then gives him deadpan look. “you're gonna work harder than that for my _approval._ so, Don’t get ahead of yourself bug.”  
“Plagg! Don’t threaten my bug!” tikki cries out.  
“What? I’m not! I’m just trying to be _nice_ and _warn_ him before anything else.” He then gives him a very _threatening_ grin, showing of his _fangs_. “Because if you ever hurt my kit, cataclysm would be the _least_ of your worries.”  
“Plagg!”

“Um, I appreciate the, uh, _warning_. I would remember it.” The bluenette says bemused. “So mostly, I’m happy to see people who care so deeply for Adrianna.” He adds with a smile.  
“Yeah whatever.” Plagg tries to don’t look like it, but he sure is satisfied.  
  
The black cat then nods at them and fly away, to go and take a nap probably.  
Tikki follows, scolding him in an unknown language.

“Well,” he says and quirks an eyebrow at the blond. “That was intense.”  
Adrianna looks amused too. “That’s Plagg for you.” She winks and tells him. “He doesn’t show emotion that much but when he does, he doesn’t take it for granted.”

“Yeah it was pretty scary and all that but it was also nice?” he shrugs. “I don’t know. But glad to know we have something in common at least.”  
“Yeah?” she asks playful. “And what would that be?”  
“Our love for you.” He answers gently.  
Her lips part with a soft gasp and her whole face goes pink.

He slowly leans forward and capture her rosy lips in a hungry kiss.  
She kisses back as eagerly.  
He slowly lower his head towards her neck in a trail of kisses.  
“You know,” he lazily kiss under her chin. “We should probably rest.”  
“We should” she agrees, while titling her head back to give him better access.  
“But,” he lower his head more and nibble her collarbone. “I was just thinking,”  
“Yeah?” she asks in a husky voice.  
He lowers the side of her shirt and lick a trail down. “Why don’t we,”  
she shudders and put a hand on his shoulder.  
He raise his head and whisper in her ear. “Have a little fun?” he then gently bite her ear lobe.

“Fun?” she asks with a little smile on her voice.  
He backs away trying to look harmless. “Yeah, I mean, we went through a lot of stress you know?”  
“Uh huh.” She sounds amused, crooking her head to the side. “And this is _all_ for the stress release?”  
He smirks shamelessly. “Of _course_. What else could it be?”  
She just roll her eyes. “You do remember that I’m pregnant right?”  
His shoulder drops.  
Damn! He forgot about that!

She then grins. “So you’re _lucky,_ that I’m only two month.”  
He raises an eyebrow. “So we’re good?”  
She winks. “You got a month for now.”  
He perks up and looks over at her lips.  
“Then we better use it wisely.” Whispering in a greedy tone.  
She grabs him by the hair and pull him against her lips. “Yeah. So shut up,”  
Whispering hungrily. “And kiss me.”  
He smirks, pleased.  
“As you wish, _my lady_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is the real dad. _fight me._
> 
> oh look i add another ch!  
> yeah sorry about that i wanted to put all the aftermath together but it get so long. so have the Dupein-Chengs for now. we get to the rest of the team and Gabriel later. (as soon as i wright them hehehe)


	3. I'll Never Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The miraculous gang's here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present you Chloé _I-wanna-be-a-pesky-older-sister-so-i-will-be_ Bourgeois.
> 
> (i cut it, so why did it still get so long?  
> it took forever to finish.  
> I have school tomorrow and still put my sleeping time to post for you guys. am I not the best?)

“Hey bug, wake up.”

An annoying voice echoes through his dream.

“Bug. BUG! Hey!”

Something pokes his eye.

Marin groans and turns his head to the side. “Go, ay…”

“You got to wake up. The glasses are here.”

Who the_

“Ah. Shu p.” he mumbles and buries his head on his pillow, hugging it tighter.

“Yeah ok.”

The voice finally shut up.

Great, now, where was he?

Right.

He was dreaming about Chat_

“I mean, it’ not like Alya never seen you naked or anything.”

_They were…

.

.

.

Wait.

WH…

He bolts up and yells. “WHAT!?”

“Marin? Your mom said_ OH MY GOD! Wear something!”

First comes Alya’s embarrassed scream and then something hits his face.

He pulls it down to see it’s his shirt.

He then turns around to see his friend standing in the middle of the room trying to look anywhere but him.

“Uh, you do realize that you’re the one who broke into my room, right?”

 _Trying_ the keyword.

“Oh just shut up and put the damn shirt on.”

He looks at her flushed face again and smirks.

“Just the shirt? I mean not that I mind_”

The pants hit him next.

“I’m leaving.”

He hears her yelling and her feet stomping her down the stairs. Then takes the pants away to see that she’s really gone.

“Nice one kid.” Plagg says, cackling.  
Tikki just gives him a little giggle.

He winks at them and turns to look at the very sleepy kitty next to him.  
Right, no pillow.  
Just his soft and warm fiancée.

Shit!

He was really getting married.

He bends down and kisses her shoulder, pulling the blanket fully over her.  
She mumbles something and snuggles closer to the blanket.  
The movement makes him smile.

Ugh! How much it’s tempting to just go back under the blanket, hugging his very warm and soft kitty and go back to_

“Marin, Alya!”  
Tikki’s reminder snaps him out of the sleepy thoughts.

Right.  
Alya was waiting.  
And making her angry was _not_ a good idea.

And well considering his _current situation_ , he better not tempt his luck.

“MARIN!” Tikki calls for him again.

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m awake.” He yawns and ran a hand through his hair.

“Um, Plagg?” he then looks over at the little Kwami sleeping over the pillow.

He doesn’t open his eyes but turns an ear to show he’s listening.

“Would you mind calling for me when Adrianna woke up? Or if anything happens? I don’t know_”

“Sure kid.” His agreement makes him relax.

“You come with me Tikki?”  
He asks his own Kwami, who nods.

Ok, now, getting ready.

Ten minutes and one refreshing shower later, he’s fully awake.

Ready to face his fate.

 _Slap!_ “MARIN DUPAIN-CHENG!”

He is _not_ ready to face his fate.

The sound of the slap echoes through the hall followed by Chloe’s screaming.

“Chloe what the fuck!?” he yells and backs away, putting a hand over his cheek.

“What is the meaning of this!?” she yells again and shoves her phone at his face.

He focuses on the screen.

It’s a text.

**Alya:** _Marin is Ladybeetle, Adrianna is Chat Noire and she’s pregnant._

His jaw hits the floor.

He then turns to look at his so-called best friend. “Alya what the hell!?”  
She just shrugs. “What? It was your idea.”  
“Not like _this_!” he cries out.

Yes, he wanted them to tell Chloe because even though she was a pain sometimes, she was still part of the team. And someone he considers as a friend.

Though it was mostly for Adrianna. He knew she would appreciate her presence.

But not like this!

“And some warning,” He turns his red cheek towards her to shows what he means. “Would be nice.”

“I wanted to.” She smirks. “But then you started to be an ass, so my plans changed last minute.”

He glares at her.

She just smirks wider.

That little_

“DON’T IGNORE ME DUPAIN-CHENG!”

Chloe’s scream gets his attention back to the task at hand.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean_”

“I don’t care what you did mean or didn’t mean to do. What the hell is this?” she shakes the phone again.

“Uh, um, about that.” He stutters because, damn you Alya!

“ _Marin_.” The blond growls.

“Yeah, it’s true. I’m sorry.” He finally admits.

Chloe just stares at him with shock.

She then frowns. “What did I tell you about getting close to my little sister, Dupain-Cheng?” she asks him in a cold voice.

“Uh, Chloe? Adrianna is actually older_”

“Not now Lahiffe.” She snaps at Nino, then turns around to stare him down again.

“In my defense, I was dating _Chat_.” He raises a finger and makes the poor attempt of explaining the situation.

“Don’t give me excuses Dupain-Cheng. I sked you _one_ thing_”

“Look!” He snaps at her. “I’m sorry about all this mess but I’m going to take responsibility, ok?”

Chloe stares at him like he’s an idiot. “She’s _pregnant_ Marin.”

“So? It was an accident.”

“ _Accident_?” she asks in disbelief. “Accident!?” voice getting louder by the seconds. “I asked you to stay the _hell_ _away_ from my sister and look at what you did!” she yells at him.

“It’s because I love her, Ok!?” he shouts back. “I don’t care about what _you_ want.”

He gives her the coldest eyes he can muster. “Adrianna loves me and that’s the only thing that _matters_.” He points an accusatory finger at her. “I don’t care what _you_ or _Gabriel_ think. I will fight both of you. I will fight Howkmoth. I will fight the _whole_ _world,_ if this is the only way to keep her by my side. So,” He growls at her. “ _Do you have a problem_?”

The room falls silent.

He’s panting and staring Chloe down, daring her to Show any more resistance.

She stares back as hard, lips in a thin line.

She then rolls her eyes and turns around with a flick of her ponytail and scoff. “You’re lucky that you’re a good man, Marin Dupain-Cheng.”

“…Eh?” He stars at her, dumb-struck.

The blond takes a seat on the couch and rolls her eyes again. “You heard me. Being a two-goody-shoe saved your butt.”

“That was it?” Alya teases. “No more slaps?”

“Alya whose best friend are you!?” Marin cries out.

She just winks at him and turns to Chloe again. “You just say that because he’s Ladybeetle.”

Chloe smirks viciously. “I don’t make exceptions when it comes to Adrianna. Super heroes or not.”

He shivers lightly and drops his hand.

She turns towards him again. “Where is Adrianna now?” she then narrows her eyes. “If you send her back home, I _swear_ _”

“I didn’t!” he stops her. “She’s sleeping in my room right now.” Then raises an eyebrow. “I won’t send her in a situation like this to _Gabriel_ of all people. I’m not an idiot Chloe.”

She grins. “Well that’s debatable.”

He huffs, Nino and Alya laugh.

“I like your friends.” Plagg pops out of nowhere.

“You just like the way they tease me.” He says and narrows his eyes at the flying cat.

_“Marin?”_

He gets distracted by a faint voice, calling his name, and doesn’t hear his response.

“Oh right. The kid is awake.” Plagg conforms his thoughts.

“Thanks Plagg.” He then turns to his friends. “Um, I just,” he points to the stairs a few times awkwardly and turns to go.

“Don’t forget we’re still here!” Alya yells after him, mischievous.

“Oh shut up!” he yells back.

He hears laughter and what seems to be Plagg introducing himself.

“Hi, I’m the kid’s real dad, Plagg.”

“Nice to meet you.” Chloe responds calmly, completely unaffected. “I’m her older sister, Chloe.”

“Um, guys? You know that you’re not really_”

He misses the rest of Nino’s complaining as he reaches the trapdoor.

“Babe?” he calls for Adrianna as he opens the hatch. “Did we wake_”

He forgets the rest of his sentence when he sees her.

“Oh no. I should get up anyway.” She says with a smile. “I wanted to take a shower but, I guess I need new cloth_” she stops when she realizes the lack of response on his part. “Um, Marin? You ok there?”

She’s wearing his shirt.

She’s wearing his shirt and nothing _else_.

She…

“Marin?”

Marin.exe has stopped working.

“I… uh… you… um… I…”

She then seems to grasps what’s wrong.

One look at his flushed face, round eyes and gaping mouth, and she’s smirking.

She clasps her hands behind her back and bends over a little, causing the bottom of the shirt to go up a little more, showing off her tights. Her breasts falling out slightly, giving him a pleasant view of her chest slit.

“Like what you see?” She purrs the words out, eyes slightly open.

Like?

She titles her head to the side, her mess of blond slide down her bare shoulder.

 _Like_?

He’s going to have a fucking heart attack!

“Stop teasing him.” Tikki’s says and flies out of his pocket.

“Sorry.” The blond says, trying to look innocent but her mischievous eyes give her away.

“No.” he glares at her and flushes harder. “No, you’re not.”

She giggles and he finally calms down enough to fully get in the room.

“Don’t ever do that again.” He scolds her.

“Why?” she pouts.

“Because I could fall and break my neck.” He answers huskily.

She bites her bottom lip. “Did I make your knees go weak?” She asks, batting her eyelashes slowly.

He puts a hand around her waist and drags her closer. “You say it like it’s new.” He murmurs, giving her a hungry once-over.

She blushes and he’s the one with the smirk now.

“Uh, we should,” She stutters and points down.

“Right.” He backs away and looks at the way she sighs in relief with amusement. “You said you need new clothes?”

She seems like she wants to tease him again but thinks better of it and just nods.

He walks over to the trunk at the corner of his room and opens it. “Fortunately, I’m a designer whose favorite hobby is designing new clothes for his girlfriend and partner.” He shuffles through the box until he finds what he wants. He hands them over.

She raises a silent eyebrow at the matching bra and underwear.

He blushes and clears his throat. “Uh, the shower is, this way.”

She follows quietly.

“Call me if you needed anything.”

She cocks her head to the side and looks up to him from underneath her lowered lashes. “Won’t you join me?” she purrs the words out and bents over to his face suggestively.

He pushes her back by the nose. “Don’t be a naughty kitty.”

She just giggles and turns around with a wink.

The door closes behind her, and he can finally breathe.

He thought flirty hot Chat in a skintight-leather-cat-suit was hard to resist.

But flirty hot Chat in nothing but his shirt?

Yeah, that one needs Iron wills.

After taking some time to calm down his, um, _mind_ , _ it took him some time but he finally realized sitting behind the bathroom door and listening to the running water is _not_ helpful. _Stop laughing Tikki you’re not helping._ _ He rejoins the others.

“So dude, what’s the plan?” Nino asks the second he gets back.

“Oh right,” he glances around the room once. “Um, there are still some people_”

“The some-people have arrived!” Luka’s cheerful voice light ups the room instantly.

“Dude!”

“Luka! Kagami my girl!”

“Hey ice queen. Guitar head.”

Marin smiles at his friends greeting each other. He looks over at the newly arrived couple. “Thanks for coming guys. I wasn’t sure_ FUCK!”

He gasps from Kagami’s strong punch to his gut. He bends over and clutches his abdomen. “ _Why_?” he wails, because fuck! That _hurt_!

The Japanese girl answers in her usual stolid tone. “I generally don’t get involved in any violence encounters_”

“Um, babe? You’re a fencer?”

“, but I might happen to make some exceptions for this state of affair, considering it required more serious confrontations.”

Nino and Alya guffaws while Luka sends him an apologetic smile.

“Oh, look Marin! You managed to convince Miss I-don’t-attack- you-with-anything-but-my-tongue to punch you in the _gut_. ”He doesn’t need to look at Chloe, he knows she’s smirking with glee.

“ _Yay_. I’m _honored_.” He whimpers sarcastically.

He then replies awkwardly to Kagami “I, um, thanks for not hitting me in the face?” she just nods and takes a seat next to Chloe.

He turns to Luka with a wry smile. “You delivered the message I presume?”

“Yeah, we were together when you texted me.”

“Hey! I thought that method was unacceptable?” Alya complains loudly.

“ _Your_ method Alya.” he statements with a deadpan expression. “I clearly, elucidated more, and I texted _Luka_. I knew he can inform Kagami with more consent as a result.”

“Yeah, you thought right.” The guitarist supports his words.

See? She was calm and he still got a punch like _that_!

He doesn’t want to think about what would happen if they used the way with Chloe.

He shivers from the thought because Kagami has _swords_.

Ok!

Change of thoughts!

He fake coughs a few times to get everyone’s attention. “Everyone, thank you for answering my call in the time of need.”

“Don’t mention it bro!”

“So as you know, Adrianna can’t fight_”

“Whoa! Wait!” Alya’s voice stops him. “Do Kagami and Luka know too? You know, about the,” she makes a few twisted moves in the air with her hands.

“Yes, Alya, they know about our identity.” He responds with a poker face.

“Do you have an objection?” Kagami asks with an exanimate face.

“Nah~. We’re good girl,” Alya replies unfazed. They’re all used to it by now. “I’m just surprised to see Mr. we-can’-know-or-the-whole-world-blow-up put the guards down so easily.”

Marin huffs in annoyance. “If I could prevent this I would, because, yes Alya, it is dangerous, but this is not a normal situation.” He then mumbles embarrassed. “And it didn’t seem fair for you guys to know but leave Kagami and Luka in the dark.”

Because Luka was his best bud after Nino and Kagami was an important friend to Adrianna.

…And they weren’t going to buy whatever lame lie he told them about this situation.

Especially Kagami.

“I appreciate your opinion of including us in the knowledge, though I would understand your reasons for not telling us as well.” Kagami says with a calm voice.

He gives her a raised eyebrow and judgmental look. “No. you wouldn’t. You would tie me to the Liberty’s railings and threaten me with a sword until I told you everything.”

Everyone snickers and Kagami gives him a little smile. “My apologies. I meant I would understand in the _end_.”

“Yeah, well, better safe than sorry.” He mumbles, then frowns. “Though it sort of, out you guys identity to each other too. Sorry about that.”

“Meh. We’re good.” Alya just shrugs and then turns to Kagami. “Rena Rouge.”

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m Ryuko.” She politely greets her.

“Carapace.”

“Guys.”

“Queen Bee of course.”

“Viperion.”

“Guys!” he calls out for them and they stop. “Guys, you were going to know when I gave you your miraculous anyway.”

“Wait!” Chloe gives him a baffled look. “You’re going to let us keep our miraculous? I thought you just come and ask for our help_”

“For every single Akuma attack?” he reminds her. “Because that was possible before when chat would stay and distract the Akuma. That’s not an option anymore.”

“He got a point,” Luka admits.

“Ok, so, I’m going to give you your miraculous later and you’ll keep it until any second regard. I’m not going to call for all of you at once but keep an eye out for when I do.” He tells them about how things going to work.

When everyone affirms they understood, he moves to the second part.

“Good. The other reason I asked for you guys_”

“Marin?”

Adrianna’s sudden arrival makes everyone to turn towards the stairs.

“Adrihon!” Chloe screams and runs to envelop her in a bear hug.

(Or shall he says bee-r hug?

No! Shit! He’s spending so much time with Chat.)

(Wait… They’re gonna get married… Oh _no_.)

“Chloe!?” The happy and bewildered look over his Kitty’s face makes the slap worth it.

“Oh honey, are you ok? I came the second I heard about it.” Chloe says and then back away to fuss over her. “Have you eat anything yet? Did you have enough sleep? Did Marin pester you? If he did just tell me, I would kill him on the spot!”

“Chloe!” Adrianna calls for her with teary eyes and a little smile. “Marin isn’t like that, stop it.”

“Hello.” Kagami finally makes an attempt of showing her presence.

“Kagami!” Adrianna notices her, then takes a look at the rest of the people in the room. “Nino! Oh, you guys are all here.” She then starts to cry a little. Kagami silently pats her back. “Oh, I’m so happy.”

“Good. That was the whole point of this.” Marin comments gently.

“Oh, Marin! I love you.” She flies over to him in a whim and hugs him tightly.

“I know babe, I love you too.” He kisses her head and looks over at Alya. Only to see her holding her phone out and filming the whole thing. “Alya would you please go to the kitchen and bring something for Adrianna to eat? I just remembered now that Chloe mentioned it.”

One look at his girlfriend, and Nino stands up instead. “I do it.”

He gives him a pitiful look. “Thanks. I would go myself but,” he looks down at the Kitty clinging to him and smiles hopelessly.

“It’s cool man.” He assures him and turns to go.

Chloe shakes her head. “See? That’s why I don’t leave you be. You need my knowledge and help.”

“Yeah, thanks Chlo.” He tells her absentmindedly because it’s easier to deal with her that way. He then pats his fiancée’s head and murmurs to her softly. “Babe let’s sit at the couch, ok? You shouldn’t stand for too long.”

She nods and sniffs loudly. Then blushes. “Sorry. I just got really emotional.” He kisses her temple and places her down on an empty seat.

“It’s ok, girl. We get it.” Alya comforts her and the others follow.

Nino finally comes back with Adrianna’s favorite dish _ because of course he does. BFF, duh._ and give it over to her.

“Ok.” He looks around and after making sure that he has every one attention, he gets back on the trail of explaining.

“The other reason I called for you guys, was because we’re going to get married.”

“Congratulations.”

“Oh, you better.”

“I can’t believe you’re getting married sooner than I am. I’m two years older!”

“Make Kagami pregnant. Her mother and Gabriel aren’t that different”

“Al, babe, what did I tell you about giving people advises?”

“Wait!” Everyone immediately stops and look over at Chloe. “You said Adrianna stayed the night right? And Gabriel for sure doesn’t know that she’s here.”

Alya’s eyes pop out. “Shit, she’s right. Its afternoon now. He might start searching for her.”

Adrianna freezes and stares at him with dread. He tries to assure her. “Yeah, uh, about that,” he glances over at her again. “I planned to go and have a little chat with him today.”

She misses the pun. Which, is a bad sign. “ _You_ planned?” she narrows her eyes at him.

“Babe I love you, but no amount of love and trust for you can make me trust your _dad_.” He knits his eyebrows. “Actually quite the opposite. I want you to be _far away_ from him, honestly. Especially in a time like this.”

A sad look nests in her eyes and he frowns more but doesn’t say anything. Because the truth suck, yes, but she _knows_ it’s the truth. She was the one who told him about how Gabriel might react in the first place!

He then adds rather sheepishly to their friends. “And one of the reasons I’m so insistence on us getting married is to get Adrianna out from under that man reign.”

Nino nods. “Great thinking.”

The said girl just shrinks a little more. Chloe walks to her, hugs her and, starts murmuring to her silently.

“What might the other reason be?” Kagami asks in an effort to get everyone’s attention away from Adrianna.

He rolls with her. “Oh, it’s the media. I’m worried about them targeting her and stuff.”

Alya frowns. “Yeah, it sucks to admit as a fellow reporter, but they totally would do that.”

Luka strokes his chin. “So if you wanna cover this up, you have a month to get everything ready.” He then raises an eyebrow. “If you plan on getting a wedding of course, and not just get married in some abandoned church.”

“A wedding out of the blue is suspicious but a silent marriage is even _more_ suspicious.” He reminds him. “So we planned on getting a big enough wedding to get the media’s attention.”

“Actually.” Adrianna suddenly gets back on talking. “ _You_ planned.”

He smiles, because if she is teasing him again, then she’s feeling better.

God bless Chloe and her, older sister tendencies.

When they come in handy of course.

“Come on, you want it too. Admit it.” Alya teases her back.

The answer is shocking though.

“No. Not really.” She blushes from the way everyone gawks at her.

“Really? I thought any girl likes a big wedding.” Nino eyes her thoughtfully.

“Yeah, no, not me.” She admits.

And it suddenly clicks.

“A wedding with our friends, Marin’s family, and my aunt and cousin, is enough for me.”

_Because Adrianna is not any girl._

“I’m sorry.” His apology seems to catch her off guard. “If that’s what you want, then we do just that.” She beams at him.

(He didn’t miss the way she didn’t say anything about her father.)

“Ok, I’m writing a list here so we don’t miss anything,” Alya says with her head buried in her phone. “And the simple wedding is a good idea. Fewer people means we can control reporters from getting in, because big or small, they’re going to notice that _Adrianna Agreste_ is getting married.”

She mostly said that so Adrianna feels more relax.

He knows that because it’s working.

“Actually,” Chloe raises an eyebrow. “This probably won’t even take a month.”

“What do you mean? We have so much to do!”

Chloe scoff at the brunette. “My dad owns a hotel remember? We take weddings in there all the time. Your own mom prepares the food silly.”

Alya’s eyes rounds. “Oh my god she’s right!” she looks down at her list again. “Ok, so, we got the salon and food, I take care of the flowers,”

“I got the music” Nino and Luka say together.

“Nino you get the Cameraman, Luka music is for you.”

“What about me?” Kagami asks. “I would like to take a part as well.”

“Um, actually,” Adrianna waves her closer and whispers something to her.

Chloe objects. “But _I_ wanted to_”

One murderous look from Kagami and she falls quiet.

“I take care of the clothes.” She informs them.

“Great!” Alya checks her list one last time. “All is left is the rings and finding a house.”

“Why don’t you stay with us for now?” his Maman’s voice makes them look at the stairs leading to the bakery.

A round of salutes greets her.

She brought them pastries.

“Mom?”

“Oh, I already told Adrianna and also talked with your papa.” She tells him.

He looks over at the blond and raises a silent eyebrow.

“I don’t know how to do house chores.” She admits with flushed cheeks, looking embarrassed. “Your mom said she can teach me.”

He nods. Yeah, that made sense.

Though,

“I can teach you too, you know?” He reminds her and then notifies her. “We’re not going to stay if you’re going to make yourself learn everything I learned during the _years_ in a few _months_.” he then smiles. “But, we stay if that’s what you _want_.”

“I can help you, with the baby and things you need to know. Though as Marin said it’ll take quite some time. We prepare the study room for you. It won’t take that long to change it to a room for couples.” Sabine informs her about everything.

It’s really a good idea. They would have his parents help for the baby and during the time before that. He could go on fights without being worried about Adrianna being alone by herself. They could finish university with easy hearts and he had more time to find a job. He had an internet market that was quite impressive for a student in his second year, but it wasn’t enough for two people and a _baby_ _ Life was expensive_ the said room was also perfect, because his room had a lot of stairs. Not to mention it had a hatch that opened to his closet _it wasn’t so obvious and you needed to really look for it to find it, but it was there nonetheless _ that way he could easily have access to his room and the rest of his stuff.

To say the least, this plan seemed so good that he’s surprised he didn’t think of it himself.

But,

“Adrianna.” She spins her eyes at him. “We still can find a home for ourselves. I’ll teach you everything and do the chores for now. You’re not supposed to work anyway.” He gently tells her.

Because she needs to know she has a _choice_.

“Think about it for now and tell me later, ok? We do whatever you’re more comfortable with. It’s _your_ _choice_.” He repeats again, wanting her to remember that she has a choice.

Because god knows that girl didn’t have enough choices in her life.

His maman’s offer is nice, really. It can help them a lot and is pretty practical.

But, it’s still _her_ choice.

He wants it to be.

(He’s not going to be another Gabriel Agreste.)

She shyly nods. “Ok. I… I think about it.”

He smiles and nods as well.

They still have so much to do.

Finding a doctor for the baby,

Talking with Gabriel,

Preparing a wedding,

But for now,

She looks happy.

And that’s all that matters.

*****

“I’m coming with you.”

The abrupt call makes him jump out of his skin.

He spins back and comes face to face with one sneaky kitty.

Not that he’s in any place to say that.

“Jesus! Babe, you gave me a heart attack.”

She doesn’t buy it. “Don’t try to change the subject Marin, you’re not even good at it.”

Yeah ok. This was Chat Noire. He couldn’t ditch _her_. She knew him even better than his own parents!

“How did you get the others off your back?”

Because that’s exactly what he counted on.

They were in the middle of choosing a doctor and everyone was super focused on Adrianna _even Luka! _and that’s when he decided to slip away to go and have that very talk with his future father-in-law.

He almost made it!

Half of his body was still out of the back door, now that they were talking together.

“Marin.” She says with an inexpressive face. “I’m literally the one with the most sneaky miraculous out of the due.”

 _Dammit_.

“If you can _do_ it, it’s a piece a cake for _me_.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” he admits his defeat. “But I’m still not taking you with me. We talked about this.”

“No. _you_ talked about this.” She adds slyly. “I just simply didn’t say anything, so that we don’t fight in front of the others.”

Why was she being so _smug_ about it!?

“Ok, we fight about it now.” He Ultimatums her. “I’m not taking you.” He then warns her, eyes narrowed. “And don’t even think about the kitty eyes.”

She pouts and crosses her arms. “If you don’t take me, I just follow you.”

He curses under his breath because he knows her.

If she says she does something, she really does it.

“I thought Chloe talked you out of this.” He whines, barely audible.

Which _she_ hears of course. “She tried, but you know me. I didn’t _listen_.”

It takes all of his inner power to don’t swear again.

“Marin.” He looks back at her, because of course he does. He always, answers to her call. “You said you don’t want me to come because you don’t trust my father, right? Well, I feel the same.”

“Wait what?” He blinks in surprise.

“My father is an unpredictable man.” She gently states. “I don’t know what will he do to you when you tell him everything. It makes more sense for me to be there. He is _my_ father you know?” She then adds stubbornly. “I’m not sending you to the lion’s den all by yourself. We go together or you don’t go at all.”

He tries to stay pertinacious.

“Marin I’m your partner. I’m going to be your wife and the mother of your child. We’re a team.” she mildly continues. “Let’s do this together ok? Side by side. Like always.”

His shoulders drop, defeated. “Sigh. I hate it when you're all rational.”

She just giggles. “No, you hate it because it doesn’t let _you,_ not to be.”

He throws his hands up in the air. “Can't I be unreasonable for once?”

“Your lucky charms Marin.” She states with a poker face.

“Come on! They’re not that bad.” He complains.

She just rolls her eyes. “They are and you know it.” She then turns towards the stairs. “Let’s tell others before going. They came here for us after all.”

He frowns.

Since when she was the logical one?  
Is it the baby?  
Is it putting a protective fog over the logical part of his mind?

God bless his partner for being his personal obstacle.

Heaven knows he needs it.

“What am I hearing Dupain-Cheng?” Not three seconds since he interred the room and Chloe was already being a stumbling block.

“I don’t know. But whatever you heard from her, she’s probably right.” Because that’s apparently how today was going.

One look at him and she know he’s already a lost cause. “Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.” She orders Adrianna herself. “You’re not going.”

“Come on Chloe. Don’t be a sourpuss.”

Marin and Alya snort, because when is she not?

Chloe just gives them a brief glare.

“Besides, I got Plagg!” The petite blonde cheerfully reminds them.

The said cat pokes his head out of the mass of blond hair. “Don’t worry, I got the kid.” He then sneers. “I was waiting for an excuse to cataclysm that man forever.”

“Plagg! He’s not supposed to see us!” Tikki cries out from her place in his pocket.

Should he be worried about Tikki being against just that, instead of the whole operation? Because that clearly wasn’t an opposition.

“That won’t be a problem anymore when he turns to _dust_.”

He feels like he should be.

He’s not.

He should be.

But he’s not.

“Ok, that’s not what I meant.” Adrianna seems to have an objection though.

She frowns at her suspiciously happy kwami and then looks back at her sister. “See? I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah. That old man can’t be tougher than Dinosaurs.” Plagg comments smugly.

“Wait Dinosaurs!?” Alya cries out.

Adrianna slaps a hand to her forehead.

Marin just tries to smother his snort.

“Fine.” Chloe finally gives in. “But be careful, ok?”

“I promise.” The other blond says and kisses her cheek.

“No one is going to ask any more questions? Like about, I don’t know,” Alya explodes. “Dinosaurs!?”

He just rolls his eyes at his severely excited best friend. “Come on Adrianna, let’s go.”

“No seriously, Dinosaurs!?”

*****

“Ready?”

She shakes her head listlessly. “No.”

“Yeah, me too.” He nonchalantly admits and rings the bell.

The camera pops out a second later. “Adrianna!? Where have you been? We searched everywhere for you!” Tells Nathalie’s muffled voice.

“Yeah. Can you open the gate? I like to have a little talk with my father.” Adrianna says with a solid voice, disregarding her query.

A few seconds of silence pass and then the door clicks open.

“She was lying.” He tells her the moment the camera goes back in. “there’s no way_”

“I know.” She says, looking jaded.

“But why!?” he asks dazed.

“Why did she lie? To make me feel guilty about it.”

“No, I mean _ ok, that’s pretty nasty, but_ why does it _have to_ be a lie?” _why didn’t they search for you?_ What he wants to ask. But he doesn’t. It’s just too cruel.

“I kept running away from home since I was eight Marin. Either to make friends or have some time to myself.” She interprets. “The older I got, the harder it became to track me down.” She shrugs wearily. “I think they just stopped looking somewhere along the way? You know, since I always came back eventually? Within a day or so.” she snorts. “He thinks since I’m a girl I can’t survive out there on my own. So now just sits and waits, for me to come back, to scold me.”

There’s just so many red flags in that assert and Marin cannot deal.

Because this is **not ok**!

But unfortunately, that’s when they reach the front doors, so he has to swallow his discontent for another time.

“Your father will meet you in his study,” Nathalie informs them.

Good news?

He glances over his companion briefly.

Ok, bad news then.

The Assistant escorts them to the room and closes the door behind them.

It feels like their only way out is blocked, which is bullshit because there is still a window in the room.

It still feels that way though.

“Adrianna.” Says Gabriel Agreste from behind his table. He didn’t even bother to stand up. His voice full of cold disappointment and anger and he managed to convey them all with just one word.

(How many times did Adrianna hear her name being called like _that_?)

“Father.” Adrianna greets him as coldly.

“Where have you been young lady?” He stares her down with wrath in his eyes. “Do you know the trouble Nathalie went through in searching for you after finding your room empty this morning?”

Wait, so they thought she left this _morning_?

“You’ve missed several appointments and lessons. Nathalie had to reschedule your photo-shoot. Do you have any idea what kind of time and money is involved in that? How many people you’ve inconvenienced?”

“Yes.” She answers. “And I’m sorry about that. But there is someone I want you to meet.” She gestures a hand towards him, he steps closer. “Father this is my boyfriend. Marin Dupain-Cheng.”

The man stares at him with a cold and sharp look. “I don’t recall you having a boyfriend.”

Ok, so, they made it clear that they are _not_ going to tell Gabriel about the miraculous.

Because they didn’t trust him of not trying to get the ring from her, or how he might react or…

They just didn’t trust him in _general_.

Except…

The head of the Agreste household looks at his daughter expectantly, wearing a dark expression.

…they didn’t think of what to tell him _instead_.

“It’s because I didn’t trust you.” The blond blurts out.

Wait, what!?

“You said it yourself,” she keeps going, feeling more confident by the sec. “That I can’t have a boyfriend because a single model sells more.” She gives a bitter laugh. “You said I can’t have it unless it _benefits_ you.” She then gives him a sharp and harsh look. “So yes, I didn’t tell you because I knew you’re going to make me break up with him.”

Marin didn’t know that.

But the way she said it… it wasn’t just something out of the blue. She… she _thought_ about this.

Gabriel’s eyes get gloomier, but he doesn’t deny anything either.

Fuck.

“And yet you disobeyed me.” Comes Gabriel harsh reply.

“Seriously!? Your daughter just told you she hid her boyfriend from you for years because she didn’t trust you, and _that’s_ what you’re worried about!?” he’s complaining before he manages to stop himself.

It’s just… this guy really pisses him off!

The older man eyes him warily. “I remember you. You’re that designer friend of her.” he then snaps his eyes back at his daughter and frowns. “Losing yourself for pleasure, to someone like him who wishes to use you and your name to climb into the fashion industry_”

“Watch it old man.” He puts one step in front of his partner and growls at him. “The girl you’re calling a _slut_ is your _daughter_.” He spits the last word out because does this man even _know_ the meaning of that word?

“You’re the one who should watch itself.” He narrows his eyes at him, eyeing him dryly. “Do you know who I_”

“We’re gonna get married.” Adrianna drops the bomb.

For one second Gabriel looks stunned. He’s back to being a heartless jerk in no time. “I won’t allow this.”

“Yeah well, you don’t have a say in it.” She tells him boldly. “I’m not _asking_ you, I’m _informing_ you.” She looks pleased and angry-as-hell at the same time.

Marin gets it.

Isn’t this how Gabriel always does things?

_How does your own medicine tastes, old man?_

“I love him and he loves me. We were dating for four years. I’m going to marry him.” She repeats more firmly.

“You’re just a child trying to use this as a means of rebellion. You don’t know what _love_ is.” He snaps at her.

“If I don’t know anything about love, it’s because of you!” she yells at him.

Gabriel’s eyes spark with fury, taking a harsh step ahead. “You ungrateful child! After everything I have done for you_”

“I said,” Marin puts a hand on his chest stopping him in his motion. “ _Watch it_.” He hisses from between his gridded teeth.

They stare at each other intensely for five silent seconds straight.

“I disown you.”

He feels the way his kitty stills.

“I will not allow you to ruin my name and reputation with your childish acts.”

He flinches himself this time.

Really?

Is his company all he ever thinks about?

“You don’t get one penny of my money. The whole business goes to someone else.”

That’s when she lost it. “Money?” she starts laughing hysterically. He looks at her from the corner of his eye with increasing worry. “I don’t _want_ your money.” She snarls.

Gabriel backs away. “Then be it.” And points to the door. “Get out of my house. You’re no longer my daughter.”

His heart stops, he looks back and can swear for one tense moment he saw tears in her eyes.

But one blink, and it’s gone.

“I want my belongings.” She coldly orders. “I don’t want anything from _you_ , only things that are _mine._ And if I want anything that is bought with _your_ money then I _pay_ for it.”

“With what money? You have _nothing_ Adrianna.” He reminds her of the power he has over her life. That everything she owns technically belongs to him.

Gabriel looks smug and Marin wants to punch him.

“Yes, I do.” She straightens her shoulders. “There is a fund that is under _my_ name. The one mom opened for me when I was six.” She smirks. “All of the money from my modeling went there. I was molding since I was _eleven_. I have _tons_ of money.”

“You can’t use that fund until you’re Twenty-five.”

“Or _married_.” She points out slyly.

Gabriel is stunned, Adrianna is smug, and Marin?

Marin was never this proud in his entire _life._

The smirk drops and she stares her father down with strain eyes. “I _want_ my stuff,” Her voice is ice cold. “So I _get_ them.” She harshly Ultimatums.

Father and daughter stare at each other with cold exasperate eyes for a few tense seconds.

“You have fifteen minutes” Gabriel breaks first.  
As expected.

Adrianna just spins around and leaves the room, snapping the door shut behind her back.

Marin stays still for a few seconds, frozen.

Because man! That was crazy!

“Is there anything else?” Gabriel’s dead voice takes him out of his thoughts.

He gives him a thoughtful look. “Adrianna is pregnant.”

The astonished look on the man’s face is _priceless_.

And then Gabriel opens his mouth and ruins it. “…”

Marin is punching him before he even knows he is.

The older man drops on the ground and yells so loudly that Nathalie opens the door with a bang. She then freezes in the entrance and stares at them with fear and shock.

Marin just gives her a deadpan look.

He then shakes his wrist and knuckles to release the sharp pain that he felt in them, from breaking his future father-in-law’s nose.

“I warned you.” He fists his hand and looks at the pathetic figure on the ground from the corner of his eyes. “But you didn’t _listen_.”

The boy then crouches down and grabs the man by the collar. His hands drop from over his nose. There is blood all over his face, his nose is for sure broken.

Gabriel can sue him.

Marin doesn’t give a _shit_.

 _“Stay the fuck away from my wife and child.”_ He snarls at him and tightens his grip to show what will happen if he _refuses_.

Gabriel looks frightened.

 _Pathetic_.

He pushes him back harshly and storms out of the room.

Why did he think, telling that jerk about this, is going to change anything again?

Well, at least he managed to punch him like he wanted to.

“Marin?”

He looks over at the love of his life.

His sweet, kind, silly kitty.

How dare he…?

The young hero tries his hardest not to think about what that man said about _his own daughter_.

Either way, he will go back and hit him until there is no longer an intact bone in his body.

“It’s nothing.” He gets her little suitcase from her and entwines their hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

He’s pissed and she knows it.

But she doesn’t say anything and just nods.

They leave the mansion as fast as they can.

“Marin?” she calls him in a hoarse little voice, awhile later.

He freezes. Shit, were they going too fast? He was so focused on not exploding from his anger that he forgot…

He looks at her. She’s a step behind him and her head is bowed down.

“Adrianna? I’m sorry. Were we going too…?”

Her shoulders start to shake.

His heart twists.

Oh.

“ _Oh_ , _Minou_.” He whispers and hugs her softly.

She starts crying harder and clawing at his back. “Why?”

He screws his eyes shut and hugs her tighter. “I’m so sorry.”

“ _Why_?” she repeats.

Why did her father act like that?

Why did he just kick her out like she’s just a piece of dirt, not his own daughter?

Why all he thought of was money and what _he_ wanted?

Why was he such a jerk?

Why was this her life?

Why…

Why…

Why…

He could hear it all.

“Oh, Chat.” He pats her back and swings her back and forth soothingly.

He _knows_ it all.

And yet…

“I don’t know.” He admits with a heavy heart.

…he couldn’t do anything.

He wants to fix this.

He wants to fix this so _bad_.

But he can’t.

(He’s not used to not being able to fix things.

He hates the feeling.

It sucks.)

He picks her up princess style and walks to the nearest ally.

He then sits on the ground and puts her over his lap, hugs her, letting her cry her heart out.

“I’m going to _fucking_ kill him.” Plagg growls.

“No Plagg! You can’t do that!” Tikki objects but in truth, she sounds reluctant.

Plagg just gives her and sting eye and settle on his holder’s shoulder and purrs as loudly as he can.

“I hate him.” The girl murmurs.

“That makes two of us.” He replies dryly.

She gives him a gruff laugh.

He smiles with sorrow, heart, and soul in agony for his poor love.

“ _Chaton_.” He softly calls her.

She sniffs but doesn’t move.

“ _Mon Minou_.”

She still doesn’t look up.

He withdraws from the hug a little and gently titles her chin up. She keeps avoiding his eye.

“Chat Adrianna Dupain-Cheng Noire.” He calls her firmly.

The corner of her lip twitch. “That’s a stupid name.” A smile tries to creep its way on her face.

One side of his own lip goes up. “And that’s why you love it.”

She gives in and gives him a little watery smile. “Yeah.”

He puts a hand on her right cheek and strokes it kindly, brushing the tears off. “You still have me, ok? I’m here for you.” He presses their foreheads together. Green locks in blue. “ _I’ll never leave you_.” He swears, pouring all of his love and feelings into the words.

Her smile brightens, a little more steady, a little more beautiful. “Ok.”

He kisses her softly.

“You know what we should do now?” he says a few seconds later.

“What?” she asks, still a little dazed from the passionate kiss.

He smiles at her cuteness. “We should go and buy wedding rings.” He says cheerfully.

She blinks a few times. “Wedding rings?”

He nods. “Yeah. Screw your father!” He grins. “We go buy rings and let others know about us.” He adds smugly, feeling super satisfied. “Let the tabloids be a slap to his face.”

“Yeah!” Plagg cheers. “Screw him!”  
Tikki laughs at him.

Adrianna giggles, then frowns. “What about my luggage?” she looks at the red and black suitcases.

He shrugs. “We just dump it in the bakery on our way.” He winks. “So? What do you say?”

She smiles again. “Ok.”

They all stand up, dust themselves off, clear faces _on Adrianna’s part_ and start moving again, hand in hand.

“Hey, bug.” She calls him.

“Yes kitty?” he looks over at her.

She smiles. “I love you.”

He smiles back. “I love you too.”

She beams at him.

She’s happy.

And that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a dick.  
> you can _not _cinvince me otherwise._  
>  I was covering my ears when he said that dirty line about our kitty, but since Marin didn't hesitate to hit him, then it sure was pretty bad._
> 
> _  
> _Don't forget to leave comments and tell me about your thoughts! love ya._  
>  _


End file.
